


A Wizard Is Never Late

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Just an average morning in the Graves-Scamander household.





	A Wizard Is Never Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> Thank you for organising the Fantastic Gifts Exchange this year!

An occamy in the sock drawer. A niffler in his cutlery draw. A giant squid baby having a bubble bath in the tub. Percival rolled his eyes and dodged the diricrawl learning to apparate through his house. He doesn’t know how he didn’t see this coming. Really, he should have. Should have known that his house was going to end up like a cross between a safari and a petting zoo. He ducked under the hissing runespoore draped across the dining room chandelier and gave quiet thanks that his parents had the foresight to buy a mansion with their money rather than a sensible apartment.

“Newt, we’re going to be late!” he hollered from the kitchen and heard something crash in the living room. Probably the niffler trying to squeeze the suit of armour into its pouch. Again. The greedy little thing never seemed to learn that some things just won’t fit. A filthy grin spread across his face at the memory of a similar conversation he’d had with Newt early on. However that was not the time to think of bedroom activities, they were trying to go out, not stay in.

“Newt!” He called again and set the kettle boiling. The teabag was handed to him from the tin by a shy doxy which had been ostracised from its group for being too tame and friendly with Newt. Something brushed against his leg and Percival sidestepped.

“I don’t want your fur on me again. Remember, work clothes are fur free but when I’m home in more comfortable clothes you can sit on me any time you want.” He told the kneazle who was looking at him hopefully. “No, I’m not giving you any cheese either.”

“Leave him be, he’s being grumpy.” Newt ambled into the kitchen, mostly ready. His hair was a mess, shirt untucked, there was no tie in sight.

“I didn’t do anything to him! He’s the one pestering.” Percival replied.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Newt retorted with a grin. “Morning by the way.” He leaned in and stole a kiss as he grabbed his cup of tea from behind Percival. Taking a sip he closed his eyes and hummed. Newt to him Percival prepared himself a coffee and ignored the kneazle until it jumped up on the counter. Without missing a beat Percival reached out and scruffed the creature, only to gently put it down on the floor with a pointed stare.

“What did we say about creatures on the kitchen counters?”

“Not when you’re around.” Newt replied. Pickett poked his head out from Newt’s pocket and blew a raspberry at him. When Newt wasn’t watching Percival quickly stuck his tongue out at the bowtruckle in return.

“I saw that.” Newt said not even looking.

“Saw what?” Percival tried to play innocent. Newt peered up at him from under his fringe and stuck his tongue out. It earned him a scowl and a ruffle of his already messy hair. Their mugs were mostly empty as Percival set his down into the sink and turned with a small smile. He never thought he’d have Newt leaning against his kitchen counter, looking so at home with all his creatures running around in the house. It was definitely not how he’d even envisioned his future to be when younger but this was so much better. There was no monotony to his days. No getting up at the crack of dawn, getting ready for work, a ritualistic family breakfast followed by going to work. The evenings weren’t spent on making dinner and putting children to bed early so he and his partner could enjoy a glass of quiet wine before crashing into bed exhausted, only to repeat all over again the next day. No, instead he got up, danced around the creatures who were out and about, eventually got ready, probably helped Newt feed some of the younger, more needy creatures. Along the way he’d steal kisses, sometimes more. After work he’d come home and sometimes dinner would be bubbling away on the stove, other days he’d get it going. Newt’s creatures were his just as much as Newt’s, they cared for them together, raised them and released them back into the wild when they were ready. Those were bittersweet moments and usually the creatures never once glanced back which made it a little easier to bear their departure.

“You alright there?” Newt looked over at him, mug nowhere in sight. Percival nodded and shuffled closer for a cuddle. With a delighted huff Newt put his arms around him. Percival’s squeal made the kneazle skitter out of the room when Newt picked him up and put him on the counter. The kiss was slow and gentle and Percival pulled Newt closer, locking his legs behind the man to hold him in place. They rested their foreheads together after a few minutes, happy in their sappy moment.

“You forgot your tie.” Percival pointed out, fingers trailing along the exposed skin of Newt’s collarbone to reiterate his point.

“And you don’t seem to mind.”

“If it were up to me you wouldn’t be wearing much of anything. But decorum dictates-”

“Maybe I don’t care about decorum.” Newt interjected with a mischievous smile. It made Percival stop and think.

“People would be scandalised. And you’re mine and only mine to look at.” He stole another kiss and straightened his back with a groan. “Well, from this afternoon officially, but you know.”

He stretched his arms over his head and Newt was disappointed that his shirt didn’t ride up enough to expose at least a little skin. There was no telling how much Percival would have squealed if he had blown a raspberry on his belly then and there.

“We really need to get going, we don’t want to be late, do we?” Percival said and hopped off the counter.

“It’s not like they can start without us.” There was a gleam in Newt’s eye as he laced his fingers through Percival’s. He hummed in contemplative agreement. “Just remember, a wizard is never late.”

“Neither is he early.” Percival picked up the threat with a soft laugh.

“He arrives precisely when he means to.” Newt finished and led them out of the kitchen. They did end up being late but Newt was right, the others couldn’t do anything until they arrived and Percival never lived down the fact that he was late to his own wedding because of his husband and their creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say hi? I'm on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
